The Quest
by Eeveelover56
Summary: Odd things are happening at the Institute of war, whats causing all of it though?


**EL56: Hey guys! Its me! And This is My League Of Legends Fan Fiction! Even though my Name seems so out of place, I love The game, So Lets do This! **

**(A Big Amount Of My Ideas Of Origin Come From vOceanic!)**

**(Check Her out!)**

**EL56: League Of Legends and all it's contents belong to the company of Riot Games, I do NOT own it!**

**Chapter 1: Awful News?**

* * *

She wondered up the road looking at the map, following it's guidelines. Only a few days ago, she received a note outside her small home in Piltover she managed to find after being exiled from Noxus

and it made her stomach queez with uncertainty. The note requested that all champions meet at the newly founded Institute Of War for a grand meeting, everyone would be there, friendly faces, and not so friendly ones alike.

She was so lost in her thoughts, she walked into someone by mistake and looked up in shock. "Watch it!" Roared a large crocodile-like creature. She couldn't recall his name only the numerous fights against him she one had, he looked different without his large blade by his side and jaws inches from her neck.

Looking past him, she realized she was now standing in a line of several champions, with more coming from behind her. Above was a large purple building with two large crystals, one blue and one purple, Floating on pedestals. She heard a large boom, followed by the sudden pushing motion of people behind her. The doors were open, wide enough for a whole army to fit through, allowing the now small looking group of champions to wonder inside.

A very recognizable old sounding woman came onto the intercom and spoke loudly, "Welcome! To the Institute Of war! Please be seated as the Head Summoners are on their way to your Location."

She did as instructed, finding a comfortable chair to sit in, much better than anything in her pathetic home in Piltover.

"Hello there Riven" A calm voice addressed her from the side.

She turned to see none other than the master in the art of the sword herself, Fiora.

"Oh hey!" she responded, "how are you?"

Fiora looked into the distance "Fine, I suppose, just here to see why I received a note it the mail."

Riven nodded as the lights turned out, all but one, which was focused onto a podium, were three extremely tall figures Now stood catching every champions attention.

"Greetings everyone" All three summoners spoke at the exact same time, in the exact same way, as if their minds were connected.

"Your probably wondering why we have gathered here today, well this is for a simple reason. As the amount of champions grow, so does the need for political disputes to be settled. The Institute of war has kept things in balance, but now, there is simply no way to keep things going the way they are with such a great population of champions." They stopped talking suddenly and then began again in a more firm tone. "All champions are now required to stay here in the Institute. We have rooms according to each role and many things that will be discussed later on."

"What!?" Fiora exclaimed, clearly not liking the sound of that. Murmuring was now spreading throughout the large gathering room until a loud roar thundered from a white cat-like creature with a missing eye in the corner of the room, he spoke "Mighty summoners, what if this is something we do not agree to, or simply are unable to do."

The larger of the three summoners stood upward. "Your opinion dose not matter, we act on how we feel it is necessary to keep balance in Runeterra."

Outrage broke out amongst everyone, but the Summoners silenced them by speaking once more. "I am sorry if this is an inconvenience, none the less, you have twenty four hours to gather what you want to keep with you here in the institute, where you are then to report back, refusal to do so will be met with a consequence of dire circumstances, so we do encourage you to come. You may now leave."

The large doors opened, allowing the livid champions to return home. Riven thought to herself quietly, she didn't have much at home anyways...what did she have to lose by this? With that, she bounded back towards the train station that would take her home.

* * *

**EL56: Hope you guys enjoy what I have planed for the future, this is just a short introduction! Next chapter will be released ASAP! Bye!**


End file.
